Weird Love
by Turtlesarecoolswag
Summary: HENTAI
1. chapter 1

Today was the day Neil lost virginity to his beautiful wife d- I mean meisa, him and mesia just got married the day before and chose to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon

"Hey meisa ya see the sun" Neil said pointing at the beautiful sun while him and his queen sat on the sandy beach holding hands

"It's not anywhere close to your beauty I guess that's why I fell in love...and maybe some other reasons" Neil said then kissed meisa on her cheek teasing her

"Aw that's so sweet Neil I love you too so much in fact"meisa suddenly jumped on top of Neil and started grinding her ass against his cock

"C'mon Neil let's have a fun time losing our virginity" meisa said then kissed Neil, neil was ready for this moment since he fell in love

He grabbed her ass and slowly caressed it and squeezed gaining a moan from Meisa they continued this for a couple minutes then Neil felt something wet on his rock hard manhood

Neil flipped meisa softly onto her back and undid her bikini while she reached down and took off Neil's shorts

He carefully grabbed her breast and flicked her nipples in a random order to surprise her everytime he started sucking her nipples slowly moving his hand down to her womanhood forcing a shiver up Meisa's Spine

Meisa was jerking off Neil's dick and was ready to give herself to Neil suddenly she felt a whole new level of pleasure as Neil's hand found his way to her womanhood and started rubbing it

Neil's dick only got harder as he gladly listened to his wife's sexy moans Neil started fingering Meisa she moaned loudly after a few minutes Meisa started bucking her hips tryna force Neil's finger farther into her

"Ah ahhh ahhh Ne..Neil ahh harder" Meisa moaned in absolute bliss " ahh I'm gonna c-cum AHHHHH" Meisa screamed as she came hard onto Neil's finger

Neil smiled then lower himself down to her panties and slowly removed them making Meisa whine from not having any stimulating then it came in one huge waterfall of pleasure

Neil started eating out her pussy going as far as he could with his tongue Neil lapped his tongue in Meisa love juice like a dog to water savouring the taste

"Ahh oh m-my good so ahh uhhh" meisa moaned after two minutes Meisa started getting louder and forced her hips into Neil's mouth

"Ahhh IM CUMMMMING"Meisa screamed louder then the first time as she came 10x harder meisa's eyes rolled back into her head

Neil's eyes lit up then he got up and turned around so his cock was in front of meisa's mouth in a 69 position meisa quickly got the idea and started sucking off Neil

Neil started shoving his cock into Meisa's mouth forcing it easily into her throat Meisa loved this and happily deep throated Neil's dick down to the base

Neil grunted loudly in pleasure "ah yuhh uhh ohh mmmmm MEISA" Neil suddenly screamed and without warning emptied a massive load of semen down Meisa's throat

Meisa moaned as she swallowed all of the sperm and smiled at Neil, He couldn't take it anymore neil quickly turned his body so that his dick was infront of Meisa's pussy

"Are you ready"Neil asked meisa "yes and I love you so much"Meisa replied Neil deeply kissed Her as he penetrated her womenhood He slowly pushed his length into her while he continued kissing her

Meisa silently screamed in pain as she felt her womanhood being slowly stenched out and gripping Neil cock Neil finally got his full length inside of her and gave her a few moments to regain herself

Meida looked at up and Neil and said just loud enough for Neil to hear "I'm ready you can start moving" she said shyly

then silently told Neil to kiss her again Neil got her message and kissed her while he started moving inside of her

"Ahh a-…maz...INg oh yea"Meisa began moaning Neil grunted along with her "uhh damn I'm so glad I married you"Neil grunted out

After a few minutes Neil started speeding up they both grunted and moaned loudly "HARDER" Meisa Screamed as she found herself lost in pleasure

Neil started going his fastest after a few minutes Neil and Meisa started to feel intense pleasure "ohh gooo IM CUUUU...MING"Meisa screamed as she came so hard she almost passed out

Neil mentally screamed 'FUCK IT' as he emptied a absolutely massive amount of cum into Meisa forcing a huge amount to leak out onto the sand

"Ah fuck that was amazing I love you so much" Neil kissed Meisa she smiled then they both passed out

-THE END-


	2. Weird Love 2

yaaaaaaaaawn* Neil yawned waking up half dead he looked over to his right and seen his naked wife sleeping quietly and very cutely beside him so he did what any good husband would do

"YEET" Yelled Neil as he launched Meisa off of the bed onto the floor "Owww Why the hell would you do that" Meisa rubbed her ass "Haha oh are you ok I just thought since your ass was so big it would break your fall guess not" Neil shrugged

"Well since I'm awake Ima go shower bye bye by the way your welcome to join" Neil smirked then walked off to the bathroom

"That motherfucking bitch I'm gonna kill him actually that's a great idea" Meisa Evilly smiled and ran into the bathroom

Neil was in the shower wondering if Meisa would join him till he heard loud footsteps running towards the bed 'just in time' thought Neil

"Oh hello, you" Neil greeted Meisa as he started to drool over her sexyness

"No you don't get any of this" Meisa said poking her breast

"Fine we'll see who's teasing who" Neil started making a plan in his head on how to get Meisa then he remembered their married 'heheheh' Neil mentally giggled

"What's that weird smile for stupid" Meisa questioned

"Umm nothing...c'mon hop in" Neil replied

Meisa hopped in the shower making sure to bend over to give Neil a view and to taunt him even more

After about 5 minutes of showering Neil couldn't take it and put his plan into action

"So Meimei are you gonna forgive me" Neil asked hoping for a yes

"Nope and nicknames won't help you" Meisa said turning around Neil made sure to take a long look at her breast he felt his boner get harder watching the water drip down her body

Meisa turned around somehow not noticing his boner he got a look of her wet ass

Neil got tried of waiting and made his move he waited until Meisa bent over again and poked her ass cheek with his boner

"Meisa turn this way quick" Neil said barely stopping himself from fucking Meisa right that second

"Why are you poking me!?"Meisa quickly turned around as soon as she did she was pulled into a deep kiss by Neil

"Meisa I'm sorry c'mon don't make me poke you again" Neil begged Meisa

"No I was sleeping so comfortably and you ruined it hmph" Meisa replied angrily

'She sleeps to much anyways' thought Neil

Neil kissed Meisa's cheek and rubbed his boner on her pussy "Don't be so mad you'll get wrinkles" he kissed her neck

"Hmmm I don't know, should I forgive you"

Meisa asked Neil

"Yes" he said back

"Why, your a dick" Meisa said grabbing Neil's boner in a tight grip

"Hey you know if you grab it so hard I won't be able to have kids" Neil told her

She loosened her grip so it wasn't hurting him but was still firm

Neil continued kissing and sucking on Meisa's neck he grabbed one of her breast and caressed it softly

Meisa bit her lip in pleasure trying to keep her moans quietly

Suddenly Neil's hand shot down and started rubbing her pussy

Meisa couldn't take it and started moaning loudly "ahhh Ahhhh AHH" her moans get louder as she got closer to cumming

After a minute or two of pleasuring Meisa Neil felt her trying to force more of his hand into her dripping wet womenhood

He went with her wishes adding two fingers into her pussy

"Ahh AH ahhAhhhhhhhHHH" Meisa moaned loudly "IMM CUMMMMMMMMMMING" she screamed releasing her tasty juices onto Neil hand

Neil smiled and licked her juices off his fingers enjoying the taste very much

Meisa got down on her knees and started sucking Neil's hard cock

Neil knowing she could deep throat his cock easily slowly pushed her head forward on his length

Meisa gagged a little on his cock but after a few seconds of slow deep throating Neil grabbed Meisa's hair and started face fucking her

"Ahhh mmm da--mn mmm"Neil grunted in pleasure getting close to cumming

"Ahh fuuuck I'm go--gonn--a CUUM"

Neil tryed to warn Meisa but the pleasure was too much and came hard down her throat

She savoured the taste of his cum and swallowed it she sucked the rest of the sperm out of Neil's dick and licked the tip wanting more of his tasty cum

"Wow that's why I love you" Neil said

"I still don't wanna forgive you" Meisa told him

"Turn around and I'll show you why you should forgive me" Neil grabbed her ass and turned her around

"Bend over" Neil commanded Meisa

"Don't com-- "yea yea sorry" Neil getting restless slowly pushed her back down

Meisa let herself be pushed down and twerked her ass for Neil then spread her pussy with her fingers

Neil stared for a sexy at her pussylips and got right behind her positioning his cock in front of her spread out pussy

"Ready?" Neil asked Meisa

She gave a quick nod "hurrrrry up just fuck my pussy already" Meisa said ready and horny

"Hmm that was alot of teasing before I don't know…heheh fine, love you" Neil said

"I love you t-- Ahhh" Meisa's words were interrupted by Neil ramming his whole cock into Meisa in one thrust

Neil gave her a second to ready herself before he started fucking her, oh did he fuck her He shoved his cock in and out of his wife at a very high speed all Meisa could do was moan

"AHH AHHH AHHH HARDER AHHHHH" Meisa moaned loudly

Neil heard Meisa and went even harder he gripped her breast and started fondling them

"HMM uhh FUCK I'm gonna CuM" Neil grunted loudly still pounding his wife's drenched pussy

"Ohh ahhh meeee ttt--oooooo uhh your gonna break my pu--ssssyyy"

Meisa moaned both of them coming close to cumming

"Let's cum to-grunt-gether" Neil groaned

"Ooooooooook AHHH" Meisa moaned loudly in response

After a few minutes they were only a couple seconds away from cumming

"Fuck I--m CUMMMMINg" Neil unleashed a massive loud of cum into Meisa's pussy causing Meisa to cum along with him

"IM CUUUUUUUUMInnnnnnnnnnnG" Meisa screamed as she came hard onto Neil's rock hard cock

Leaning against the wall she felt the cum dripping out of her pussy

Neil pulled his cock out of Meisa's pussy and watched his cum leak out of her pussy

He felt his dick get hard again he leaned over and whispered into Meisa's ear "ahh I'm still horny I wanna fuck your little tight asshole" he lustfully whispered to Meisa

Meisa felt a shiver run up her spine before her mind could think she bent back over spreading her ass to give Neil a good look

Also still horny she said "ohh you wanna fuck my ass

"Hell yea!!" Neil yelled and slowly pushed his hard boner into Meisa's asshole

"Ahhh ow ahhh" Meisa moaned in pain

Neil grabbed her head and turned it towards him not wasting a second he kissed Meisa deeply he felt her moan in his mouth

After a few second Neil finally got his whole cock inside of Meisa's tight ass he gave Meisa a few seconds to get used to the feeling of having her ass filled

Slowly he started pushing his boner in and out of his wife while french kissing her and fondling her breast

Meisa moaned loudly on his hard cock already used to the feeling of her ass being spread open so wide

"AHH ahhhh mmmmm oh yeea" she moaned into Neil's mouth while her hands just barely held her up and she could do now was take the anal pounding and moan

"I've always wanted to fuck this hole" Neil grunted out speeding up his pace making Meisa moan louder

"AHHH AHHHHHHHHHhhhhh harder deeply" Meisa moaned Neil sped up into a rapid pace thrusting in and out of her ass like he did her pussy

After a few minutes he was getting close to coming but Meisa was closer throwing her ass back onto Neil's cock she wanted to cum badly

"Ahhh Aahhhh I--IMMMM gonnnaaa CUMMMM" Meisa's asshole tightened around Neil's cock forcing the semen out of his hard wet cock

"Oh Sh--"Neil suddenly grunted as he came hard into Meisa ass quickly filling it up he pulled his cock out while still cumming covering Meisa's ass with cum

Meisa reached behind her and got a large spot of cum picking it up with her finger she brought to her mouth and put it in swishing the cum around getting a good taste then swallowing the large load

"Ahh that was awesome" Neil tiredly said then kissed Meisa again "I love you" Neil slapped Meisa ass and got her a towel

"I love you too just don't launch me off the bed again and you can have more of this" Meisa said poking her ass letting Neil watch it

They both got back into bed after a few minutes of laying quietly on the bed Neil grabbed Meisa's ass and started squeezing it

"You can fuck my ass again later ok now sleep" Meisa told Neil

"Ahh fine but I'll fuck you even harder next time"Neil warned Meisa giving her ass a hard slap then bringing Meisa into a cuddle

"goodnight sexy"Neil kissed Meisa cheek

"It's morning" Meisa response

Neil smacked her ass again harder "don't make me give you another morning pounding"Neil whispered into Meisa ear giving her a shiver up her spine

-The End-


	3. Weird Love 3

-10:03 PM-

'I'm bored…I GOT IT' Neil excitedly ran to his computer

-13 hours later-

"Heheh" Neil giggled outloud thinking about what he did yesterday Meisa looked up at him with a confused look on her

"What did you this time" Meisa questioned him knowing something was up

"Ohhh nothing" Neil smiled unable to lie to his wife at all "just trust me and I'm horny let's fuck" trying to change the subject

"No sex until you tell me what's up" Meisa told Neil making him cry inside

"I'll tell you tomorrow c'mon it's a surprise you'll love it" Neil reasoned with Meisa

"Hmm ughhh Fine stupid" Meisa replied Giving up

"Heh your stupid" Neil playfully responded kissing Meisa then he dragged her onto his lap and began kissing her neck

"Wa--"Meisa was cut off and blushed deeply feeling her husband big boner rubbing against her ass making her pussy a little wet

"We have way too much sex for you to be blushing but it's so damn cute" Neil said kissing Meisa cheek and cuddling her

"It's your fault baka" Meisa responded feeling Neil's boner poking her warm pussy through her pants "your doing this on purpose"

"Of course I am, I'm your great husband now I'm gonna fuck you" Neil stated lifting up Meisa bridal style and walking to the bedroom

"put me downnnn" Meisa quietly complained

"Ok" Neil said then threw Meisa onto their bed then quickly going after her and jumping in the bed "sex now" he told her

"Fine but I'm not taking my clothes off so good luck" Meisa responded

"Your not tough missy" then Neil pulled up her shirt and undid her bra he licked his lips staring at her cute breast

"Your right *for once*" Meisa said the last part quietly

Ignoring her Neil went straight for her nipple and starting sucking on it he heard her moan quietly he kissed Meisa deeply then sucked on her neck

"Ahh Ahh AHH" Meisa moaned she couldn't take it and flipped Neil onto his back and started grinding her ass on his hard cock

Neil let himself be flipped over then said playfully "I knew I married a man" and started fake crying

"Oh shuddup you dumbie" Meisa responded leaning towards Neil to kiss him as she was about kiss him she seen him smile he suddenly grabbed her ass surprising her making her lips fall onto his

"Gotchu my cute Meisa mmm nice and soft" Neil happily squeezed her ass after a few seconds he decided it's time for him have some fun

He whipped out his dick then pointed at it and said "suck my dick"

Meisa licked her lips then kissed the tip of Neil's dick making him grunt in pleasure

Neil poked Meisa's pussy and moved his finger in a small circle making her wetter

She took off her pants then focused back on his hard cock she took the cock in her mouth tasting pre-cum

"Ahh fuck damn I love your mouth" Neil grunted he then moved his wife's panties to the side into a 69 position and started licking her pussy he felt her moan on his dick sending a strange pleasure up his spine

They continued for a few minutes Neil could tell they were both close to cumming so he started pushing his tongue farther into Meisa's pussy making her moan louder

"Ahh AHH AHa" Meisa moaned as she felt Neil push his tongue deeper into her pussy and she felt him thrust his hips making his cock ram back and forth in her mouth

After a few seconds she felt a new way of pleasure and moaned loudly "IM CummmMMMING" she came in Neil's mouth he licked her pussy making sure to get all of her juices in his mouth he savoured the taste

He stuck two fingers into Meisa's pussy and quickly pushed them in and out

"Wa-wait aHH"she moaned

"I didn't even get to cum I have to punish you now" he pulled his fingers out of her pussy and stuck them into her asshole

"That's my ass" Meisa moaned

Neil kept fingering her asshole after a couple minutes he added a third finger Meisa couldn't wait and flipped around and she slowly lowered her asshole onto Neil's dick making him grunt in pleasure

He felt her ass tighten around his cock and grabbed her hips forcing the rest of length into her hole

"AHHH AHAAHAHHHAAAA" Meisa screamed as her asshole was fucked by Neil

Neil took out his dick and told Meisa to lay on her stomach he loved this position he shoved his cock back into her pussy and went even harder feeling his dick start to throb he grunted loudly "Ah FUck I'm gon--" Neil came hard into Meisa asshole

"AHHHHH" Meisa screamed in pleasure as she came for the second time

Neil wasn't done he didn't give Meisa a break he quickly shoved his cock into her wet pussy

"UHH AHH ohh ha-harder" Meisa moaned

Neil leaned forwards and kissed Meisa's neck he upped his pace making her loudly "AHHH AHHH AHH Mmm"

Neil continued destroying Meisa's pussy until he felt he was just about to cum then he pulled out his dick and came all over Meisa's ass she felt his hot sperm all over her ass and smiled

Neil turned Meisa around she already knew what he wanted she put his cock back into her mouth and let him push her head up and down

"Uhh uhh ah" Neil grunted as he pushed his wife's head to the base of his dick and pulled it back to the tip

After a few minutes Meisa started to taste a lot of pre-cum she rubbed his balls while swirling her tongue on he cock

"Ah fuCK I'm GonNa CUMM" Neil yelled as he filled Meisa mouth with his hot semen then pulled his cock out of her mouth

Meisa shallowed his dick juice and layed down beside him "soo about that surprise" Meisa brought up the surprise again

"You have to wait and see or are you just trying to get me to fuck your ass again"

Neil teased

"Mmmm maybe I am" she began rubbing his cock she rubbed his cock for a few minutes until she saw semen fly out then she licked his hard cock until it was all clean

"My ass is full of your cum now"

Meisa cutely complained

"Don't worry I'll fill it back up later I'm tired *yawwwn* goodnight sexy" Neil said as he kissed Meisa's cheek and wrapped his arms around her stomach

"Fine you better, Goodnight"

Meisa turned around and kissed Neil

"Ew I just came in your mouth don't kiss me"

Neil complained

THE END


	4. Weird Love 4

"But I love her" Neil said as he began sobbing into his hands "I don't want to lose her"

He was currently sitting at the local bar with his friend AJ said friend tried to comfort Neil but gave up after Neil took another shot

Feeling his brain sway Neil unsteadily left the bar and walked outside feeling the need for some fresh air after a few moments alone sitting in the darkness of the nighttime he heard footsteps approaching him

Looking up he watched AJ slowly walk to him and stand next to him. No words were needed to be said for Neil to already know his feelings

Neil sighed heavily "I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do" he paused remembering something "she kicked me outta my own house, I've got nowhere to go, my heart hurts" Neil clutched his chest for emphasize "I miss her"

Looking up to the night sky he got lost in his thoughts leaving AJ for his own world

-With Meisa-

"I miss him" Meisa accidentally said out loud while replaying the last time she saw 'him' she didn't even want to think of his name

She sighed heavily going onto her phone she went to his profile and looked at the symbol that read "Blocked" on the main page

-3 Weeks Later-

"Oh, now, I got mixed personalities Meisa got me stressin, singin, melodies" Neil sang out loud walking around the hotel he was staying in

Neil didn't know what to do with himself he talked to his friends and they all told him to give Meisa time and she'll come back when she's ready but that didn't stop the pain he felt in his heart, his soul, like a piece of him was gone

He gave up thinking, only being able to replay the last time he spoke to his wife, regretting everything he said. He looked down towards his wedding ring, slowly turning his finger watching the diamonds shine he smiled to himself

"Meisa I swear I'll get you back, I made a promise to stay committed to you and be with you through thick and thin" Neil looked down sadly "but I don't know how to get you back"

Neil picked his phone checking if Meisa unblocked him or if his friends had any good news "nope, nothing..." he thought to himself for a few moments before putting his idea into action

Neil made a new account and messaged Meisa "I'm sorry Meisa, nothing's the same without you, I'm sorry for what I said I regret it all. I love you meimei, talk to me when your ready"

Neil read his message out loud looking for anything grammar mistakes after checking it he hovered his finger over send, he quickly pressed sent and turned off his phone

-With Meisa-

Meisa was scrolling through her feed looking for something to cure her boredom *ding dong* she heard the doorbell ring, tiredly walking to the door 

Meisa found a decently sized box and read the name on the package "Neil" she tried picking it up but her wedding ring was getting in the way 

Removing it, then placing it on a near by table, she went back the box and picked it up. She carried it into the living room placing it down with a sigh

Returning seconds later after grabbing her ring thinking of Neil for a second before shaking her head to rid the memories 

'I wonder what he ordered' Meisa thought to herself, using her nail to open the box she was surprised to find a cute maid outfit and a cat tail...buttplug 

She blushed to herself touching the soft tail. She shook her head sighing, "that pervert. That stupid, mean, caring,...nice pervert" Meisa she couldn't take it anymore she missed Neil 

She grabbed her phone and seen a message request in her direct messages clicking and reading it for a second, she instantly knew who it was "Neil" she said sounding relieved

She hesitated for a moment before calling him...

-With Neil-

Neil looked towards his phone, seeing an incoming call, he answered it not reading the name, assuming it was just his friend 

"Hello" he said tiredly he could hear someone take a deep breath then speak, "hi" Neil's eye went wide it was her it was Meisa! 

He wanted to jump with joy, he wanted to run around to calm his new found energy. A bright smile formed on his face

"Meisa!" He basically yelled "Neil" She returned happily "how are you" Neil asked they continued their conversation for what felt hours 

Then Neil sighed knowing what had to be said "Meisa...I'm sorry, I really miss you. I know I acted like an asshole and I feel truly awful about it" once he finished Meisa began to speak 

"I'm miss you too, I said some awful things, and I'm sorry...um maybe you could come over tonight and we could talk?" 

"Yea, I'd like that, I'll come around 9" Neil said agreeing to her proposal barely containing his happiness 

"Ok...bye Neil" 

"Bye Meisa"

He ended the call and immediately yelled "FUCK YEA" realising he had to get ready he checked the time on his phone and seen "7:30pm"

-9:00pm Neilia residence-

Neil drove into the driveway, looking at the house he hadn't seen in what felt like years, checking the time and his teeth one last time Neil exited his car with a gift for his wife

*ding dong* Neil waited at the door to his home, rose in hand. He heard footsteps and then the door opened revealing his beautiful wife Meisa

"Hey beautiful" Neil spoke, his thoughts leaving his mouth before he could think Meisa blushed having not been complimented in about a month "Hey" she looked down shyly 

She turned around and led Neil to the kitchen Neil smiled to himself, thankful she was happy to see him

"Here I got this for you" Neil said as he revealed the rose he had hidden in his sleeve 

Meisa took the flower and with a "thanks" put it in a near by vase. "Um I made some food do you want?" She offered 

"Yea, I miss home cooking, I can't even cook a egg" Neil said accepting food 

Giving him a plate of food they quietly ate for a few minutes taking glances at each other when the other wasn't looking 

After a few moments Meisa spoke "so um I got your...buttplug" "PFFFT" Neil spit out his water "Um about that, I ordered that last month. I was wondering when it would come" Neil looked down

"I...I tried on the maid outfit" Meisa admitted to Neil "it's cute" 

"Heheh thanks, I thought it would look good on you, but look..." Neil got up from his chair and walked over to Meisa, getting on his knee. He gently grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes

"Meisa, I'm sorry for everything, I miss you" Neil caressed her soft hand "are you still mad at me?" 

"No" Meisa whispered too low for Neil to hear "what?" He asked confused "I said No I'm not mad at you" 

"I love you" Neil smiled wrapping his arms around his wife pulling her into a hug "I love you too" Meisa responded then kissed his cheek 

Neil felt something in his lower half spark. Meisa could already knew what the look he was giving her meant, "let's do it" She simply said 

Neil didn't hesitate and picked up his wife taking her to their bedroom He put her down outside of the door "go put on the maid outfit, you have 5 minutes" Neil told Meisa 

Meisa complied and went into their room quickly putting on the outfit and coming back out to see Neil looking at her with lust in his eyes

Neil said nothing and opened the door, walking in, he took off his shirt. Meisa kept her eye contact with him 

Neil patted on the bed after sitting down inviting Meisa "you ready?" He asked once she sat down, she nodded then was push down onto the bed 

"Kiss" Neil commanded Meisa followed his order and kissed him, she could feel his manhood poking her butt. Neil took of his lowers letting his cock come into Meisa's sight

She subconsciously licked her lips, unknowingly craving Neil's package inside of her, she grabbed on her target. Rubbing it slowly till it got hard 

Once she could see it was fully erect, she opened her mouth and began sucking his penis, smiling while hearing his grunts

"Hmm ugh" Neil moaned as he grabbed her head forcing her to take his full length in her mouth. He heard a gag and pulled her head up, letting her rest for a second then pushing her head back down

She didn't wanna say it outloud but she kinda liked when Neil would command her and make her choke on his cock

Neil continued fucking her mouth because while he did love her, she did piss him off sometimes and he needed to release his pent up frustrations 

"Uhhh you annoying bitch, take this cock and shut the fuck up" Neil told her pushing her head down his length and leaving it there for a few seconds

Neil let Meisa pull her head up she coughed a little and then went back to lightly sucking his tip

Neil allowed her, feeling his ejaculation coming soon. Meisa continued sucking on the tip after a few minutes a familiar hot white substance flew out of Neil's cock said substance going in her mouth or landing on her cute face

"You got cum all over my face" Meisa complained "oh shut up" Neil said "turn around" he then command her

Pouting Meisa turned around letting Neil get a nice view of her big butt he slowly rubbed and squeezed her ass, he missed fucking her

Neil ripped off her the maid outfit and pants not caring for any foreplay once he saw his wife's exposed pussy he got up to get a closer view 

Poking around the outside of Meisa's womanhood making her wet after a few minutes Meisa started shaking her hips just wanting to get fucked already 

"Cmonnn fuck me alreadyyyy" She whined which got her a hard spank on the ass "now sit" Neil told her, positioning his dick below her asshole

Meisa cried out in pain taking his dick in her ass after so long "ugh I'll have loosen up this hole again" Neil grunted thrusting his cock in her ass suddenly 

Meisa's legs lost balance making her drop onto his cock stuffing her full of his hard manhood making her eyes roll back into her head and her tongue stick out

Neil couldn't care less and started intensely fucking his wife's tight butt "ugh w-wait your b-b-being too rough" Meisa tried to talk to him but her moans made her words insignificant 

She continued riding his cock for a good while before she started feeling her orgasm coming her pussy was drenched with a mix of her juices and precum 

"Ughhh N-Neil im gonna cum...l-let's do t-t-together" She moaned Neil grunted in acknowledgment of her words he lessened his pace to give her slower but deeper stokes 

Her womanhood cried for an orgasm she needed to release everything Neil looked down and saw his wife's face practically begging for her to cum so he kissed her

Wrapping his tongue around her He gripped one of her breast playing with the soft nipple making her shivering with pleasure 

After a few minutes Meisa slowed down on riding and let his cock deeply enter her vagina after a few moments of this Neil felt his release coming 

He pushed her ass down on his cock and moaned "ugh f-fuck I'm gonna cum" "Me too" Meisa responded

"ugh Ughh oh fFFUCK" Meisa screamed as she came hard on his cock the vibrations causing Neil to cum deep in her anus

Both breathing heavily looked towards each other and kissed "I really missed you Neil" Meisa said "me too Meisa, me too" He said lightly tapping her ass "oh shit the tail, I forgot about it. I guess we'll use it in the morning" Neil Smiled while Meisa shook her head


End file.
